Heart of Darkness/Part 1: Chapter 1
Content Previously Part 1: Prologue Chapter 1 A FEW DAYS EARLIER ---- The fall fog had enveloped the red and orange grounds, and the chilly atmosphere had permeated my office. Not the cold itself, mind you, but the wet dampness you’d come to expect on the East Coast during the fall. As I looked out the window at the lovely, fog-enhanced sunrise overlooking the city, I pulled out a hand-rolled cigarette and leaned back in my chair to get more of a view. I grew to love this small office. It didn’t cost me an arm and a leg, but most importantly, it was far away from the jungle of Albany and its monkey madness. People could find me (though with some trouble), and I rarely had to deal with other people. That left most of my day relatively secluded when I wasn’t on a case, which is just how I wanted it. I pulled out my lighter and took a quick puff of my cigarette. With a slow exhale, I grabbed my coffee mug and downed a bit of the terrible coffee. I didn’t miss home, but this American swill would be the death of me. Footsteps from the stairs below appeared, and a few moments later, a blurry figure on the other side of my door. I heard a knock from my front door and slightly steadied my seating. “Yeah, come in.” The door swung open, and in stepped a pretty young dame. Her vibrant red pea coat matched the light shooting from the window, reddened cheeks from the outside morning chill contrasting her brunette. She quickly began sizing me up as she stepped into the room. To her, I probably looked like every stereotypical private investigator from a noire story. “Are you Kevin Shaw?” she asked, walking closer inward. As she looked around, she coughed a few times and gave a slightly disapproving look that she probably hoped I hadn’t noticed. Probably the smoking, or maybe she just didn’t approve of the unfurnished ambiance of the room. “Yes, ma’am, I’m the man of the hour. I’m assuming you’re here for my services.” I motioned for her to have a seat in the chair across from my desk. She sat down across from me, setting her satchel next to her. “Good…this place was hard to find. Adelaide Mahoney. A pleasure to meet you.” I reached out my hand to shake hers. First impressions are some of the most important and irreversible interactions between two people. The handshake was where I would always decide if I would take the case. In my case, however, first impression takes on a whole new meaning. You see, I have a special talent. The power of insight - for a few seconds at a time, I can quite literally see the biggest, darkest secret nagging a person’s mind. Darksight, I took to calling it, ever since I somewhat made sense of what it was. It’s not always clear or straight-forward, but I’m not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. I didn't always think it was a gift, and I acknowledge that such a power could have taken me down quite a few bizarre paths. All things considered, though, this strange world was one that suited me and kept me in a good place karmically. Anyway, when someone tries to hire me, I need to figure out if said person is a total shit-head (you'd be surprised), complete saint (which I've yet to meet), or somewhere in between, just so I can figure out where things stand and what I'm jumping into before everything gets going. She reached out and shook my hand with her soft yet dry hands. The world around me stopped, and everything froze. Images came into view. Adelaide sits in a public place, handing an envelope to a shady figure. She later picks up a phone - she hears some sort of bad news and feels great distress. She next stands at a funeral service, feeling deep regret. As I let go of her hand, I maintained a poker face as I attempted to sort out what I had just seen. The trouble with my gift was that it wasn’t always so clear, leaving me with just educated guesses. It was time for some good old-fashioned detective work to figure out what it meant. Luckily, as it turns out, I'm not so bad at that either. “Good to meet you. Usually my clients call in first, but this is just fine too. Coffee?” I pulled my hand back and grabbed a mug from the side of the table. Adelaide lifted her hand with a halting gesture, sternly looking at me. “No, thank you…but I would ask that you put out your cigarette before we talk. I know it’s your office, but I…the smell bothers me.” “With all due respect…a few seconds of cigarette smoke in your nose will not give you cancer,” I quipped with a quizzical grin. This seemed to get her hot and bothered. “With all due respect to you, I’d hope that a paying client is more important than a few more puffs.” I had a mind to argue with her, but something told me it wasn’t worth the trouble, and she made a point. I gave her a smirk and regrettably ashed my cigarette in my tray. She was very blunt, something I respected. Besides, I’ve always been a sucker for a pretty lady. She gave me a curt head tilt of appreciation. “So, how else can I help you today?” “I’d like to procure your services. My ex-husband…I think he’s up to something illicit.” She pulled out a manilla folder and placed it on my desk, opening it up and presenting me with photographs and files. I spun the folder and files to an angle wherein I could have a better look. I took a look at the first photo in view - a scan of a driver’s license read Franklin Jay Brown. A stocky, brunette Caucasian man with narrow, brown eyes. He looked like a typical workaholic, complete with the lack of smile. Based on the address, his house was on the other side of the city. I nodded my head, tapping my chin and slightly scratching my scruffy beard. “Okay…tell me what you know, what brought you to this point.” Adelaide reached down to her satchel and pulled out a typed letter from beneath the scan. “Maybe I should have lead with this.” She handed me the file, and I quickly scanned through it without actually reading. It was a summary of her findings and accusations. I put down the file, looking at her. “I’d rather hear it from your mouth.” Hearing her speak would give me miles more insight than a reading. Slightly irked, Adelaide cleared her throat. “Ah, very well. My ex-husband and I were together for five years. We split in 2010, after some, erm, personal and financial troubles on his end with his construction business…” She pointed me to a file within her manilla folder. I pulled it out and took a look. A website print-out for Brown Mortar Construction - a pretty poorly-designed website, at that. Hardly user friendly. “No kidding…” I muttered. Adelaide’s brow wrinkled. “You’ve heard of his company?” I nodded with a slight grin. “Yeah. These guys handled some of the crummier sites in the shitty neighborhoods around town. One of the apartment complexes across from me, too. Tons of problems.” Figures, the guy in charge would be a bad husband, too. “Yes, well, in so many words, that's what he does…” Adelaide continued. I could see a vague satisfaction that I was already sold on her ex-husband being a piece of shit. “Anyway, when the time came, I got custody of our son, with him getting visitation.” “I’m guessing he wasn’t keen on losing custody either?” I asked. Most dads usually weren’t, no matter how shitty parents they were. “Not so much, no…but that’s not why I’m here. About a year ago, things suddenly began turning around for Frank’s construction business, and now he wants full custody on the grounds that my professor’s salary isn’t enough to support a growing boy.” “And you say it’s not safe for him there at all…what makes you think as much?” Adelaide’s expression changed to one of slight fear and disgust rather quickly. “Well, for one thing, one night…my son came back from a visit and he showed me this…” Adelaide pulled out a folded up kerchief and opened it up on my desk. “He said he found it when he knocked down Frank’s trash and was picking it up.” It appeared to be a gauze patch with large amounts of dried blood. A lot of blood, to be exact. Given the nature of this, it was pretty obvious I had to be especially cautious. Maybe it was stupid to ask, considering it might scare away a potential client, but she was already here, meaning she must have her reasons. “Hmm…I see. Why didn’t you go to the police or the courts with this? Would probably be safer if you think he’s putting your son in danger, especially if you think this is evidence of a crime.” Adelaide narrowed her eyes. “No matter what I think of what he’s doing, Frank loves my son. If I’m wrong…I don’t want to completely destroy the man’s life…even though I really don’t think I am wrong. Besides…I want to have someone who has my interests at heart, not just the state’s, even if only for the money.” I didn’t believe her, right off the bat, but I managed not to express as much, giving her a solemn nod. “Well, you have me exactly pegged. Anything else you can give me?” “Well, my son…he also heard something once, when Frank was on the phone. He told me about Frank yelling at someone about taking care of some things.”. Sounded like her son was a miniature sleuth. Either that or she was playing me into some strange game where all the cards weren’t on the table. Either way, what was in front of me was the hand I was dealt. I nodded my head once more and stood up. “Alright, I think you’ve given me enough to go on.” I pulled a stapled set of papers from one of my drawers and handed it to her. “Read and sign this. The bottom page is your copy. I’ll need payment upfront, by check or money order.” "Of course." Adelaide gave what looked like a smile and slid the paper towards her, pulling a pen out of her bag. She quickly scanned through the document, while I analyzed the documents she’d given me. From what I’d heard and everything I knew about Brown Mortar, Frank Brown was indeed a scumbag, but it still felt like the smut on this wasn’t entirely his. This lady, Adelaide, had her hands in something, and the only way to find out now was to dive in, hands-first. Adelaide handed me the signed document and a check for $1000. I pulled off the top page, handing her the copy of receipt as she pulled out another folder, sliding the copy into it. “Thank you. When should I contact you next, or will you contact me?” “I’ll contact you after a first-hand examination of your husband. If it looks like everything is on the up-and-up, I’ll check in and see if you want to end it. If not, then we’ll go from there.” Adelaide stood up and sternly looked at me, extending her hand. “I hope your investigation bears fruit and I'm not just being paranoid…” I shook hands with her once more. “Don't worry. One way or another, I'll get to the bottom of this.” She gave me a grateful nod, turned, and walked out of the room. It had been a while since I’d met someone as cold as me, but she seemed to be the type. It seemed like she was trying to appear meeker than she really was. Getting to the bottom of this would not be an easy case, but nothing about what I do could would ever be considered easy to any reasonable person. So, with my check in hand, I sat back and picked up my 3/4ths finished cigarette and pulled out my lighter and looked out the window. Had to start off the day right before I jumped into the madness. Next Part 1: Chapter 2 Trivia *First appearance of Adelaide Mahoney. *First appearance/mention of Frank Brown. Category:Heart of Darkness Category:Issues